


Today

by Lithium012



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Other, Songfic, You Decide, a broken relationship, dunno who the relationship is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithium012/pseuds/Lithium012
Summary: It's a song fic based off of VIXX's LR's Today. It's about Leo after a relationship has ended, either via break up or by death. It's rather ambiguous, so yeah.





	Today

**Author's Note:**

> I like ambiguity

**01** It’s morning when, or maybe it was mid-afternoon, when Taekwoon’s eyes finally open. He lies in bed, looking up at the ceiling, not feeling, not acknowledging. His heart feels heavy and he feels nothing as he lies there all alone. When he looks to the left of him, he is greeted by an empty bed.

Another painful reminder of the loneliness that rips through his body. He can feel the back of his throat tighten up as memories flashes through in echoes. He can feel a choked sob begin to emerge as he struggles to sit up.

Everyday, it becomes a battle with himself to get out of bed. Everyday, it becomes a battlefield to get something in his stomach. Everyday, it becomes a battlefield to see something other than grey.

On his bedside table, a picture of him and someone else; both smiling up at the camera, lay. Face down, as if he couldn’t bear to look at it any longer than he has to.

It’s as if looking at it hurts him.

He feels his body drag him down as he rolls out of bed and staggers up.

It’s a good day today.

_He would be proud._

* * *

 

**02** Taekwoon wakes up in total darkness the next day. Looking over at the clock, he sees that it’s 3 in the morning. He groans knowing he won’t be able to go back to bed. Not like this. He gets up, getting a cup of coffee and sitting at his window, with the curtains closed.

It’s like he could bear to see the twinkling lights, alone.

_Look up,_ someone says. Taekwoon doesn’t.

_I love stars, don’t you?_ Taekwoon doesn’t.

_I love you._ Taekwoon doesn’t.

He pours the rest of the coffee into the sink and heads back to bed.

Sleep doesn’t come easily to him. He spends the night tossing and turning till his body collapses at 7 am.

It’s a bad night.

_He would be sad_.

* * *

**03** Taekwoon wakes up mid-afternoon, looking at empty side of the bed, where the picture lies. He hates looking at it. It reminds him what he’s lost. He takes the picture and place it where it belongs, facing down on the table, where it stays like that for 365 days.

He doesn’t have any reason to get up, and his room is dark. The curtains are drawn tight and darkness cascades himself into a world of intense loneliness.

It’s the kind of loneliness that makes you feel numb, it kills you from the inside out.

It’s the kind that burns with a passionate fire, making you wish you were dead some days.

It’s the kind that is always there, lingering, reminding you what of you don’t have.

It’s the kind that hurts the most.

He stays in bed all day.

It’s a bad day.

_He would be upset and distressed._

* * *

 

**04** At night, Taekwoon is convinced that he could hear their voice, whispering in his ear.

_Please._ Taekwoon doesn’t know what to do to stop their voice.

_Hold my hand. I’ll help._ Taekwoon doesn’t need help. He’s fine. He’s always been fine.

_I love you, you know that?_ He doesn’t. He stopped loving himself the moment they went away. He leans against the wall, looking up.

Taekwoon is exhausted, but he couldn’t sleep, no matter how much he tries. He feels his soul being taken out and thrown into hell.

He reaches out and there’s no one there to pull him out.

Taekwoon doesn’t sleep till 8 am.

It’s a bad night.

_He would be worried._

* * *

**05** The picture on the table faces him, and Taekwoon cries for the first time in a while.

It’s a good day.

_He would be crying with Taekwoon too._

* * *

 

**06** The curtains are drawn and Taekwoon sits up, looking at it. The person turns around, brown eyes twinkling. _It’s morning, Taekwoon._ He always did love mornings, Taekwoon thinks.

_I miss you as much as you miss me._

Then why did you go away? Don’t you know how much it hurts?

_I’m sorry._

Taekwoon is sorry too.

* * *

 

**07** Taekwoon takes his first step outside in a year. The air is crisp, it’s pure. The person holds onto his hand, smiling up. _I told you, you could do it._

Moving on has always been the hardest part, not when everything reminds Taekwoon of the person he lost. But, he knows that they’re always in his heart.

Today is a good day.

_I love you._ Taekwoon finally does.

* * *

 

**08** The picture at home, faces him and his heart doesn’t hurt as much anymore.

Today will be a good day.


End file.
